Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ SυєcιαxFιnlαndια
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: El matrimonio nórdico tiene sus bajas también. No es fácil tener a un marido inexpresivo y mirada penetrante. Pero Finlandia sabe que él es de buen corazón. "Nokia Ericsson" Fruto del amor.  ?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al awesome Hidekaz, pero no llega a ser tan awesome como Prusia.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido Finlandés xD. Nada malo, casi nada.

**Matrimonio:** SueciaxFinlandia.

**Dato:** Suecia es Géminis (6 de Junio) y su esposa Finlandia es Sagitario (6 de Diciembre). ¿Se dan cuenta que ambos están un 6? Cosas del amor xD.

Fic dedicado a mi esposa, sé que nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerlo juntas, sin embargo tuviste problemas. En todo caso, mi amour con este fic va para ti. Disfrútalo.

* * *

_¡Moi, Moi!_

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ SυєcιαxFιnlαndια…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs…**

**[·~·Géminis·~·]**

Los hombres de Géminis son por lo general de buen corazón, tranquilos y apasionados.

"_Yo lo h'go."_

"_Su-san… puedo hacerlo solo, no te preocupes."_

"_No. T' p'edes cortar."_

"_Enserio, puedo hacerlo solo."_

"_No qu'ero que a mi esp'sa le pase algo mal'."_

"_Pero Su-san, solo voy a cocinar."_

"_Behaga."_

"_Como digas."_

**X**

No les gusta la soledad y su mirada es penetrante.

"_Fin… ¿Estar'mos juntos s'empre?"_

"_Su-san… claro que sí."_

"_¿Lo dic's enser'o?"_

"_Sí."_

"_Esp'sa… ¿qui'res dormir conm'go?"_

"_Em yo…"—Tino desvió la mirada, luego la regresó al sueco, pero grave error. La mirada de Suecia era penetrante, hasta daba miedo— "¡Gya~! Su, Su-san… eh… como quieras."_

**X**

Se desaniman con facilidad cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, pero se esfuerzan.

"_¿Papá? ¿Papá que pasó, por qué estás triste?"_

"_Tú mamá…"_

"_¿Mi mamá? ¿Qué sucede con mamá?"_

"_Sealand… mamá no qui're ten'r un h'jo conm'go y… 'sta enojado."_

"_Papá… ¡Anímate! ¡No te rindas! ¡Tú eres fuerte papá, tú tienes la ventaja! Estoy seguro si le regalas cosas lindas, te perdonará. Además, no quiero verlos peleados."_

"_Sealand… T'enes razón. Haré mi m'jor esf'erzo." __—un brillito salió de sus ojos, todo truinfador._

**X**

Tienen gran capacidad analítica.

"_¡Yo digo que las cortinas tienen que ser blancas!" __—insistió Dinamarca._

"_Que s'an azul."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Me llevas la contraria Su? Bueno, como Rey del Norte de Europa, serán blancas."_

"_No. Si son blanc's… se 'nsuciaran 'nseguida."_

"…_Su-san tiene razón, Den."_

"_Ya sabía que eras un idiota." —informó Noruega al danés, quién pensaba que el sueco tenía la razón._

**X**

Saben utilizar muy bien el lenguaje, tanto escrito como hablado (¿)

"_Esp'sa, te amo."_

"_Gra-gracias, Su-san."_

"_D' nada."_

**X**

Tienen un lado que se entrega emocionalmente pero otro que rechaza el romanticismo.

"_¿Por qué eres tan inexpresivo?"_

"_No te ent'endo."_

"_Que… em… uhm… eres atento, tierno, pero… siento que falta algo."_

"_¿Algo? Te ati'ndo como se d'be. Ten'mos un hijo."_

"_Sí, pero… es tan difícil de describirlo Su-san. A pesar de ser tan bueno conmigo, tu rostro dice otra cosa, no siento emoción o el romanticismo."_

"_Pero si yo t' qui'ro."_

**X**

Un punto pues para empezar una buena relación es preguntarle a un montón de cuestiones relacionadas con su persona.

"_No te lo tomes a mal Su-san, pero quisiera saber más cosas sobre ti. Siempre am… eres un poco inexpresivo."_

"_¿In'xpres'vo?"_

"_No te lo tomes a mal. Solo quiero saber cosas sobre ti._

"_¿Uhm~? Er's mi esp'sa."_

"_No me refiero a eso. Su-san, siempre has sido atento conmigo, aunque a veces te dejas llevar por las palabras."_

"_Soy at'nto cont'go, porque t' qui'ro._

**X**

Le gusta la electrónica.

"_¿Su-san, qué haces?"_

"_Estoy cr'ando un un'vo c'lular."_

"_¿Un celular? Pero ya tienes Sonny…"_

"_L' llamo: Nokkia Ericsson."_

"_¿Nokkia Ericsson? No entiendo. Nokkia es mi empresa."_

"_Los uní."_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Un'stras marcas s' cas'ron."_

**X**

Desean muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

"_Fin, quier' hablar cont'go."_

"_Dime."_

"_D'mosle una h'rman'ta a Sealand."_

_Finlandia en shock._

"_Y… cas'mosnos."_

_Finlandia aún en shock, pero logra reaccionar._

"_Su-san… No, Su-san. Ya tenemos a Sealand, y la idea de casarse; lo siento, pero no."_

"_Oh… ya veo… Sealand se p'ndrá triste… como yo…" —bajó la mirada, pero rápidamente la volvió a subir. "Fin, serás mi esp'sa."_

"_¡Que no, soy un hombre!"_

**X**

Él es un hombre progresivo y por esta razón, no rechaza su orientación sexual, pero odia las manifestaciones públicas sobre ello.

"_Eh~, Su-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?"__ —preguntó confundido Finlandia al ver que su sueco le ha tomado ambas manos._

"_T' amo… mucho."_

"_¿Eh? Debes estar confundido, debe ser eso, ya que siempre me llamas 'esposa'."_

"_Inte. T 'amo. Pero no l' cuent's a nadie."_

"…_bien… Su-san… ¿tú eres…?"_

"_Sí. Lo soy… pero solo t' amo a ti, mi esp'sa."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[·~·Sagitario·~·]**

Intelectual, honesto, sincero y siempre están sonriendo.

"_¡Está lista la comida!" __—llamó Finlandia. Enseguida llagaron todos los nórdicos a la mesa. _

_Extrañamente, Suecia estaba mirando algo inquieto la comida, no solo él, los demás también._

"_¿Sucede algo malo?" —preguntó nervioso._

_Dinamarca fue el primero en probar; no hay que juzgar por la apariencia ¿verdad?_

"_¡Está delicioso!" —exclamó de felicidad. Luego los tres nórdicos restantes procedieron a gustar de la comida._

"_Eh~, gracias, pero… ¿por qué miraban así?"_

"_Fin, cocinas bien… pero…"_

"_¿Por qué los dibujos?" —se adelantó Noruega._

"_Era eso. Lo que sucede, quise hacer algo nuevo, en cada comida las caras de ustedes con las verduras, inclusive para Hanatamago."_

"_Pero el de Svi tiene corazones."_

"_¡Tiene corazones, por el amor!" —dijo feliz y a la vez burlándose, Dinamarca—. "¡Realmente son un matrimonio!" —siguió, pero luego de eso, no contó, que el marido del finlandés le lanzara un pedazo de pan directo al ojo—. "¡Mi ojo!"_

"_Te pasa por idiota." —insultó el noruego._

"_¡Su-san!"_

"_Tack. Está d'licioso. Mi yo es l'ndo."_

"_Me alegro que te haya gustado, Su-san. Es especialmente para ti."_

"_¡¿Lo ves? ¡Son un lindo matrimonio!" —Dinamarca volvió a molestar._

"_¡Cierra la maldita boca!" —y Noruega le aventó un pescado en la cabeza, nadie sabe cómo llegó eso, se dice que era de su hermano._

**X**

Son versátiles y les encanta la aventura y lo desconocido.

_En Finlandia, se llevaba a cabo el Campeonato Mundial de Cargar Esposas._

"_¡Tú puedes Fin!" __—animó Dinamarca desde el publico—. "¡Tú también Su!"_

"_¡Vamos Svi!" —animó Islandia._

"_¡Ustedes pueden, mamá y papá!" —también yacía presente Sealand._

_En la famosa carrera, Tino lleva en su espalda a su amado esposo Berwald, el finés era fuerte y estaba emocionado con la carrera. No obstante, le seguía un obstáculo, Estonia llevando en su espalda al pequeño Letonia._

_Mientras los nórdicos dan sus ánimos._

"_¡Ganaremos Su-san! ¡Ganaremos! ¡Por Seala~nd!"_

"_Estoy org'lloso d' mi esp'sa." —dijo desde atrás con sinceridad. Pues, no cualquiera tiene una esposa tan fuerte._

**X**

Son fiables, honestos, buenos y sinceros y dispuestas a luchar por buenas causas cueste lo que cueste.

"_¡Su-san, no vayas!"_

"_T'ngo que hac'rlo, 's mi deb'r."_

"_¡No quiero que vayas! ¡Llévame contigo!"_

"_Fin, 's p'ligroso; una bat'lla."_

"_¡No importa! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡No quiero…! No quiero que…"—entre sollozos, no pudo retener la angustia de perder a su compañero, dejando escapar las traicioneras lágrimas._

_Suecia se acercó a él, desordenándole el cabello y luego abrazarlo._

"_No llor's."_

"_Su-san… quiero pelear a tu lado… como siempre ha sido."_

"_Si vas conm'go ¿Quién prot'gerá a Hanatamago? Deb's qued'rte." —dijo y se separó de él._

"_¿Te cuidaras?"_

"_Sí. Nos v'mos." —Suecia dio media vuelta. Deseaba que Finlandia lo apoyara, pero prefirió dejarlo en casa para cuidarlo, para que no sufriera._

"_¡Su-san!" —gritó llamándolo una vez más. El de lentes volvió enseguida, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Tino—. "Haluta, no mueras. Haluta… regresa con vida."_

_El sueco le iba contestar, sin embargo no esperó que el finés lo callara al juntar sus labios. Simplemente, lo besó._

_Finlandia tenía unos notados rubores en su rostro al separarse._

"_Finlandia…"_

"_Regresa con vida ¿sí?, te estaré esperando con una rica comida."_

"_Gracias. Nos v'mos."_

"_Nos vemos."_

_Después de aquello…_

_¿Era su final? No. Le había dio que volvería para… la cena._

_Estaba débil, ya no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse. Cerró los ojos y…_

…_los abrió. _

_Él… estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. Siempre tan valiente y dispuesto._

"_Finlandia… ¿Qué hac's aquí?"_

"_Vine ayudarte. No voy a dejarte solo, Su-san."_

"_Fin… 's peligr'so… vete…"_

"_No, Su. Vine… por mi propia cuenta. Vamos a pelear juntos y volveremos a casa juntos… Su-san."_

**X**

Son capaces de sacrificarse para realizar un objetivo.

"_¡Te lo suplico, te lo imploro! ¡Déjalos vivir!"_

"_Em… oye…"_

"_¡A ellos no les hagas nada! ¡Tómame a mí!"_

"_Oye…"_

"_¡Pero si tienes compasión, a mí tampoco! ¡Soy madre de un niño travieso que me trae problemas y molesta a un inglés de cejas grandes, y tengo un perro que quería llamarse Charlotte! ¡Estoy casado con un marido inexpresivo que cree que soy su esposa, y soy hombre! ¡Halada, ten piedad!"_

"_Tra-tranquilízate. Solo vengo a hacer negocios."__ —era Francia, vino desde tan lejos para hacer negocios, no violar a una familia feliz… aunque ganas no le faltaban, sobretodo en el finlandés._

**X**

Los sagitarios son básicamente sinceros y controlados en sus relaciones de pareja.

_Si uno entrara a la habitación notaría un ambiente tenso, pero para ambos nórdicos, aquello no existía. Únicamente hay dos cuerpos mirándose, con la mezcla de confusión y determinación._

_Suecia cogió la mano del finés._

"_Yo no t' voy a obl'gar, si no quier's…"_

"_Su… claro que quiero. Te amo Su-san, por algo… soy tu esposa." —la última frase limitó a sonreírle._

_Si el silencio no hubiese existido, se podría escuchar los gemidos de Tino, que eran, básicamente controlados por Berwald sobre su cuerpo, en vaivén._

**X**

Si su relación es estable, son excelentes esposos y padres, aunque rara vez logren suprimir de todo su espíritu aventurero.

"_¡Sealand, ten cuidado!"_

"_¡No te preocupes mamá!"__ —el pequeño país no reconocido había subido a una montaña rusa._

"_Me preocupa, puede que le pase algo malo."_

"_Un'stro hijo 'stará b'en. ¿Uhm? ¿S'cede algo?"_

"_Yo… quiero subir… se ve divertido."_

"_Fin… no…"_

"_¡Subiré a la montaña rusa!"_

**X**

No tienen pelos en la lengua si tienen que recriminar un amigo de algo, pero saben perdonar cuando hace falta.

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!" __—exclamó nervioso Dinamarca._

"_No del tod'." —Sucia estaba serio y con repugnancia que no se notaba en el rostro._

"_¡Cuando me contó Noru, me quería morir!"_

"_Finlandia… cálmate, en verdad fue un accidente."_

"_¡Tú no me hables, eres el culpable!"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Y no le puedes culpar también a Suecia? ¿Por qué siempre yo?"_

"_Po-porque Su-san… Su-san jamás haría tal cosa."_

"_¡Su, dile que fue un accidente!"__ —le gritó como orden y era la pura y santa verdad, fue un accidente, pero el sueco no respondía—. "Por favor Su… no quiero quedarme sin la cena… ya he tenido mucho en la semana anterior por culpa de Ice."_

"_Fue un accid'nte. Dinam'rca s' trop'zó y cayó s'bre mí y… el beso."_

"_¿Lo ves, lo ves? Fue un accidente, Fin."_

"_Uhm… les creo, solo por Su-san. Si es un accidente… te perdono Den. Tendré que hablar con Noru después de esto."_

"_¡Tak, Finlandia, Tak!"_

"_Solo fue un mal entendido." —Tino suspiró agotado—. "Pero si llega a pasar algo así nuevamente, no seré tan blando."_

_Dinamarca se llevó una sorpresa: Finlandia era sonriente, pero cuando se trata de su marido, cambia radicalmente._

**X**

Su mayor frustración es que, a menudo, lo que a él le parece tan obvio, a los demás les es difícil de entender.

"_Mi esp'sa."_

"_Su-san, no soy tu esposa."_

"_Esp'sa, mi esp'sa."_

"_Como se supone que soy tu esposa, si soy un hombre, Su-san."_

"…_uhm…"_

"_Sería correcto 'esposo', pero sabes que no me gusta que me trates como de tu propiedad o que seamos un matrimonio."_

"_Er's mi esp'sa."_

"_No tiene caso… olvídalo. Como que hace un poco de frío."_

"_¿T'enes frio?"__ —y Suecia tan atento con su esposa, le abrazó._

"_Por favor, Su-san, no tengo tanto frío, fue un decir."_

"_¿Uhm? Pero t'enes frio."_

"_Aff. Vas demasiado al pie de la letra, Su-san."_

**X**

El sexo es uno de sus deportes.

"_Pero Fin… ¿no crees que 's d'masiado?"_

"_¡Pero es un festival en Polonia!"_

"_F'stival, Campe'nato Mund'al del S'xo."_

"_Lo sé."_

"…"

"…"

"_Er's mi esp'sa, no iras."_

"_¡Pero Su-san!"_

"_Dije: No."_

"_Aff. De seguro que ganarán Polonia y Lituania o Grecia y Japón."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

…**Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

A pesar de que existe entre ellos una gran atracción, les hace mantener una relación muy romántica.

"_¿Sabes Su-san? Nunca te he visto sin lentes."_

"_¿Ah? Sí, cu'ndo est'mos haci'ndolo."_

_Finlandia se avergonzó. —N-no, eso no. Me refiero… así, como ahora."_

"_¿Mi esp'sa quier' que m' quite los l'ntes?"_

"_Em, sí."_

_Suecia accedió a quitarse los lentes._

_Finlandia se sonrojó al ver unos lindos azules que siempre le dicen que es su esposa._

"_Tus ojos son muy bonitos, a pesar de que siempre me dan miedo."_

"_¿M'edo?"_

"_Nada, olvídalo. ¿Puedo colocarme tus lentes?" —dijo, el sueco aceptó— "¿Cómo me veo?"_

"_Muy l'ndo."_

**X**

Entre ambos signos no existirá una relación que vaya a buen fin, debido sobre todo a la frialdad e indiferencia de Géminis que a momentos le hará creer que lo quiere con locura.

"_Su-san…"_

_Murmuró mezclando con sutiles gemidos siendo desvanecidos a corto tiempo, culpa de las profundas caricias del sueco en su cuello, saboreando su sabor, sobre su cuerpo._

"_Su… san… Su… san…"__—repitió, tomando el rosto de Berwald, lo llevó a su boca, aprobar el néctar._

_El sueco se incorporó a profundizar el beso, la cual se detuvieron por la falta de aire._

"_Su-san… quiero que estés esta noche a mi lado, en la cama."_

_Tres minutos más tarde…_

"_¿Qué haces Su-san?"_

"_¿No querías que 'stuviera a tu l'do?" —se había puesto su pijama._

"_Sí, pero… yo me refería a otra cosa."_

"_¿Otra c'sa? ¿Dorm'r abraz'dos?"_

"_Hay Su-san…"_

_A veces Su-san puede ser inocente o no comprende las situaciones, apagando el placer._

**X**

Su relación puede ser placentera ya que a ambos les gustan el cambio, los movimientos frecuentes, los reajustes, las sorpresas, las aventuras y los nuevos retos.

"_¡No Su-san, no!"_

"_Pero n'nca lo hemos usad'."_

"_Su-san, tampoco quiero usarlo, me da… nervios. Además ¿para qué? Si estamos bien, no hay necesidad de usar un juguete sexual."_

"_Am… según Fr'ncia 's para aum'ntar el amor."_

"_¡Según Francia! Sabemos cómo es ese tipo, un depravado. Aún recuerdo esa navidad… cuando se desnudó… fue espantoso."_

"_Será div'rtido. Prob'r c'sas nuevas."_

"_Entiende Su-san: No."_

"_Entonc's este l'bro llam'do Kamasutra."_

"_¡¿Dónde sacas esas cosas?"_

**X**

Los dos son muy inquietos y están casi siempre avanzando. Les resulta difícil aferrarse a un sitio o a una persona durante mucho tiempo.

"_¿Su-san, adonde vas?"_

"_Me voy. No p'enso est'r un día más con Din'marca."_

"_¡¿Eh? ¡Pero Su-san, no quiero estar solo!"_

"_Ven c'nmigo."_

"_Eh… la verdad… ah…"__—Tino comenzó a pensar, el sueco le daba miedo, sobre todo por su penetrante y siniestra mirada, pero sabe que a las personas no se les juzgan por la apariencia, ya que él, siempre lo ha ayudado, sin dejar atrás que lo llama 'esposa'. Y tampoco soportaba estar con Dinamarca—. "Iré contigo, Su-san."_

**X**

A Sagitario le gusta implicarse en una causa u otra, mientras que Géminis nunca tiene el tiempo o la energía para lo mismo.

_Finlandia era tan optimista, así:_

"_¡Su-san, vamos a repartir regalos para la Navidad!"_

"_¡Su-san, Den, Noru, hagamos una fiesta para el cumpleaños de Ice!"_

"_¡Wow, quiero ir al Festival del Queso Rodante en Inglaterra! ¡Debe ser entretenido!"_

_Sin embargo…_

"_P'rdóname, Finlandia. Esta vez no p'dré ir cont'go."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_No 's que no t' quiera, si'mpre 'stas con an'mo para salir, pero yo no pu'do, no t'ngo tanta en'rgía."_

"_Ya veo…"_

"_Ve con Sealand, l' gustará ir."_

**X**

Si bien a menudo tienen diferentes puntos de vista, esto también parece ampliar su horizonte.

"_¿Y si vamos a Canadá? Dicen que ese país es muy lindo y relajado."_

"_¿Can'dá? ¿Dónd' queda eso?"_

"_Arriba de Estados Unidos, es el hermano del señor Alfred."_

"_Ah, no l' sabía. ¿Y si viaj'mos a Áfr'ca? Te gust´n esos lugar's."_

"_¡Sí! Primero vamos a África; siempre he querido ir a esos países, conocer sus costumbre y festivales; luego nos vamos a Canadá."_

"_M' par'ce bien. Mi esp'sa 'sta feliz."_

**X**

Ambos respetarán los puntos de vista del otro y, al mismo tiempo, nunca intentarán reprimir a su pareja.

"_¡Relájate Fin! Recuerda que estamos entre amigos y mi mejor amigo Noru."_

"_Vete al diablo."―musitó con cariño el noruego, pero claro, el danés no lo escuchó. Luego dispuso a beber su cerveza._

"_Estoy relajado. Su-san, no bebas tanto."_

"_Tú tamb'en 'stas beb'endo."_

"_Te puedes embriagar."_

"_¡Jajajaja! ¡Fin, somos nórdicos!" ―burló Dinamarca._

"_Finlandia, pod'mos beber y beber y beber y beber, y no nos p'sa nada."_

"_Am… bueno… tienes razón… bebemos mucho. Aun así…"_

"_¡Relájate Fin! Ten, sírvete un vodka, a ti te gusta y ¡hagamos un brindis por nuestros monopolios!"_

"_De acuerdo. ¿Su-san, mañana podemos ir al parque?"_

"_Como d'ga mi esp'sa."_

"_¿Dónde está Ice?" ―preguntó el danés mirando a todas partes._

"_Lo enviaste por más cerveza." ―le dijo Noruega._

"_Ah, verdad. Ahora recuerdo que tendré que ir a Alemania por más cerveza."_

**X**

No obstante, puesto que ambos son signos variables, les puede resultar difícil tomar decisiones firmes de futuro en conjunto.

"_Mi esp´sa."_

"_¡Deja esas bromas, Su-san!"_

"_No son br'mas. Cás'te conm'go Fin."_

"_¡NO!"_

**X**

Sexualmente hay una buena energía entre los dos, con la calidez de Sagitario estimulando el estilo comunicativo de Géminis.

"_Des-despacio Su-san…"_

"_Lo int'nto, pero… yo…"_

"_No tan rápido… Con cuidado…"_

"_No pued'… yo… qu'ero acabar."_

"_¡Pero así no sirve! Para ser un buena sopa de frutas, debe ser con calma."_

"_Creo que er's mej'r cocin'ro que yo."_

"_No digas esos Su-san, sé que tú puedes, y algún día me sorprenderás con un rico runeberg agrio."_

"_¿Tú crees?"_

"_Claro que sí, Su-san."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****Fιn…º****』

* * *

**

**N/A:** Los países nórdicos tienen monopolios de bebidas alcohólicas, y pueden beber y beber y beber y siguen tan sanos como Rusia bebiendo vodka. Me costó terminarlo, demasiado; pero pude acabar ^^. ¿Pensaron mal en lo último? ¡Cochinas! xD. Suecia se siente orgulloso de su esposa.

**¿Reviews?**

_El otro horóscopo será GreciaxJapón. _

_A los que les gusta el TurquíaxGrecia, ya fue subido por Kanna Malfoy, revisen su perfil o el mío (tengo los link de todos los horóscopos hechos)_

_Veré si podré hacer el RusiaxChina._

_Hej då!_


End file.
